What Happens in Ecuador
by CuddleMeCozy
Summary: Wildwing and Mallory spend a night in Ecuador.


I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Outside of Ecuador.

Mallory was chasing after Siege with Wildwing not far behind her, the big brut had stolen an artifact that was supposed to be of some use to Dragaunus to help him locate an old untouched source of Belirium crystals. There was no way the ducks were gonna let him have it

Gaining on Siege, Mallory launched herself onto his back. "Get off me ya stinkin' waste of feathers!" He attempted to hit her with his tail but she moved to the side on his back and he ended up only bashing himself in the back of the head. Sending them both toppling over and rolling to a stop. Both ended up on their stomachs groaning at the pain of rolling through the forest floor. They got to their hands and knees and looked at each other at the same time then turned their heads to see the artifact not even ten feet from them. Both dashed at it at the same time pushing their legs to reach it first, but Mallory was faster, she plucked the artifact from the ground and jumped away from Siege's large hands before they grabbed her. He pulled out his gun, shooting at her only for Mallory to run up a tree avoiding his lasers. She used it to flip up in the air intending to go over him but he backed up and aimed his gun at her while she was still in the air. "Say goodnight greasy." Siege was about to pull the trigger when his gun was shot out of his hand by Wildwing.

"Don't even think about it Siege." The leader of the mighty ducks came out of the green jungle and glared at the lizard that was going to shot his teammate, his smoking wrist gun still aimed at his enemy. In the next instantly Mallory landed a solid kick to Siege's face, knocking the large armored lizard on his back while keeping the artifact close. Seeing he was beat, Siege used his teleporter to make his exit. In a flash of green light he was gone.

Mallory walked over tossing the artifact up and down smirking. "Well we got it." Wildwing glared at her not amused. "What?" She didn't see why he was glaring at her.

"That was reckless for you Mallory. If I didn't arrive when I did Siege would have shot you."

"It was a miscalculated moved. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't." He took the artifact from her held out hand. "Well take this back to the Aerowing and have the ship's computer analyze it."

The mission was a success, they grabbed the artifact from Siege and removed the part that Dragaunus needed, allowing them give it back to the village that Siege had stolen it from in the first place.

Since they were done so fast they decided to take in some of the night life. Mallory was surprised that Wildwing had suggested it, usually he just wanted to get the mission done and then go back to the Pond. But she wasn't going to argue, she didn't mind a little more time away from Nosedive's pranks, Tanya's random explosions, Duke's bickering, and Grin's talk about being one with the universe. Not to mention she didn't mind spending a little more time with her team captain who she was very attracted to. Mallory couldn't tell if he felt the same way with how stoic he was with the mask on but tried not to think about it. She was just going to enjoy herself. Maybe Wildwing would as well.

…..

So far when people had seen them on the street, they would stop and stare but otherwise didn't bother them. Honestly, most people here thought they were just people dressed up in costumes, then they would attempt to speak then people realized they were real. One woman screamed when she figured it out. Wildwing had been trying to ask her about a decent hotel and the woman watched his mouth move with intense eyes, not really listening to what he was saying, if she even understood. That was when she just suddenly screamed, interrupting Wildwing. Both he and Mallory backed away from the woman who had seemingly lost her mind. She ran down the street away from them, dropping her bags in the process. Mallory crossed her arms and glared in the direction the woman had disappeared. "Seriously what was that?"

Wildwing could only shrug. Just when they thought they would be sleeping in the Aerowing a nice English man came up to them and told them where to stay.

They had gotten separate rooms but they were right next to each other and had a door that connected the rooms just in case. Mallory sighed as she checked herself in the bathroom mirror for what must have been the tenth time. She wanted to look stunning but not appear to be trying too hard. After all she wanted to check his attention. This was a chance to gage his level of possible interest, if there was any. Nosedive was supposed to be with them on this mission but he had outright refused, saying he couldn't handle the heat. Wildwing had let his brother stay behind with the others since he felt the he and Mallory would be fine on their own, much to Mallory's surprise. Well it was just as well that Nosedive stayed behind or else she wouldn't be able to do this. Not that she wouldn't dress up but Wildwing might react differently with his 'baby bro' around. Running her hands through her hair one last time she made sure not a strand was out of place. "Alright. Let's see what happens."

Over in Wildwing's room, he wasn't doing much better. He had changed his shirt at least three times and finally settled on a dark grey button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top three buttons undone to expose some of his define chest. He fiddled with the buttons nervously wondering if he was being too showy. He didn't want to be too obvious. Mallory was beautiful. He had been waiting for an opportunity just like this one to attempt romancing the emerald eyed beauty. Right now, he didn't know whether to be happy that he had been stranded on a strange planet with one of the most beautiful females he had ever seen or in august. If she rejected him tonight, then definitely august. Romancing females hadn't been his strong suit back on Puckworld, Canard was better at that. Wildwing had always been a little shy and unsure of himself but taking on the mantel as leader had built a confidence in him that hadn't been there before. "Better to know and then to live your life wondering what if." He spoke to his reflection, standing up straight. "What if she's dressed up in her regular clothes? Would this look ridiculous?" There was a knock at his door. "Too late to change now." He went and answered it, stunned at the sight that met him.

Mallory was gorgeous. She was wearing a simple but long black skirt with too slits on both sides for movement, her shirt was a white spaghetti strap shirt that clung to her upper body and buttoned up the front. The top two buttons were left undone, showing some cleavage. Her outfit was perfect for a night out on a possible date. He smiled down at her, remembering what Duke told him. _"If she dresses up nice when you didn't tell her too, then she's most likely as interested as you are."_ He could have jumped for joy seeing her, a new-found confidence flaring to life.

"You look beautiful." Her eyes widened slightly and he wondered if he had jumped to conclusions.

Then she smiled radiantly at him. "And you look handsome. We match." He closed his hotel room door and presented his arm.

"Shall we."

She took his arm without hesitation. "Let's."

…..

It was hot here, far hotter than Anaheim and with their feathers it was making it difficult on them. Mallory and Wildwing found they had to drink a lot of cool water. Ducks didn't sweat like humans did. They didn't have pores all over their body because they were covered in feathers, so instead of sweating they panted. It was great when it came to not getting smelly but with the heat on some parts of this planet, it made it almost unbearable to walk around or want to do anything for that matter.

They walked around for a while and found a nice outdoor bar and café that was playing live music. Lights were strung up around the outdoor courtyard that had a large area in front of the band for dancing. The beat was slow but had a good Latin vibe. Mallory had been taking in the atmosphere when she felt Wildwing touch her arm to get her attention. "Want a drink?"

She was a little surprised he was grabbing them drinks but again didn't argue. "Yeah. I'd love a mojito." He nodded and walked over to the outdoor bar. Mallory admired him as he ordered drinks from the surprised bartender. She giggled as the man slowly grabbed two glasses and started mixing drinks, hardly taking his eyes off Wildwing. She snickered at the human's disbelief but the other bar tender recognized him and came up to shake his hand. The other bartender seemed to calm down and the situation become significantly less tense.

Once the drinks were finally made, Wildwing paid and tipped the bartender then grabbed the drinks from the bar and brought them back to where he and Mallory had been sitting. He lifted his glass to hers in a toast. She grabbed hers and smiled, clicking her glass with his. "What are we toasting too?" She asked.

"To a successful mission and getting out of this heat tomorrow." He smirked, the mask was off his face and on his person, kept safe.

Mallory nodded and laughed. "I'll toast to that."

Wildwing smirked and took a large gulp of his drink while Mallory sipped on hers, watching the couples dancing in the courtyard to the fast beat of music. As their drinks disappeared and as the courtyard grew more crowded and louder, they slowly moved closer and closer to each other, to the point that their beaks were almost touching as they talked and laughed. Conversation was so fluid and easy together, everything felt natural, even the fact that they were basically pressed into each other's sides. The beat of the music changed to something more romantic and Wildwing stood, offering his hand, asking her to dance without speaking. She took it and let him lead her out to the dance floor with the other humans. He pulled her close, smiling down at his beautiful teammate. Her eyes were an enchanting, they shined under the soft lights in the courtyard as she smiled up at him invitingly. They moved their hips to the rhythm of the music, Wildwing twirled her out and pulled her back in. Both having even more fun as the beat changed to something a little faster paced. They danced late into the night until everyone started leaving. Together they walked back to their hotel hand in hand, talking and laughing about whatever came up. Halfway to the hotel it started to rain hard, soaking them both. Normally Mallory would have been annoyed by this but they had been having such a fun night that she didn't care. Wildwing pulled her quickly to an overhang in front of a closed store front, giving them cover from the downpour. Mallory laughed at how his hair flatten out on his head accept for the one feather in the front that stubbornly refused to go down. He smirked, seeing it in the window's reflection. "Oh yeah this is a good look." Wildwing smirked only making Mallory laugh some more. Pulling her close he pressed her up against the wall, stopping her giggling. They stared at each other for a moment then moved their beaks together in a passionate kiss. Mallory wrapped her arms around his neck, while his went around her waist, holding each other close as they got carried away out in the rain. When it finally slowed giving them the chance to run back to their hotel hand in hand.

Arriving back at the hotel, soaking wet they laughed as they ran through the lobby, getting strange stares. Wildwing pulled Mallory into the elevator and hit the button for their floor. He turned to her and both grabbed each other in another passionate kiss. Not once breaking for air until the elevator arrived at their floor. It dinged and opened. Grabbing Mallory's hand he eagerly lead her to his room. Pulling her in, she blushed and laughed at his forwardness. The down was pushed shut behind her and Mallory didn't once return to her room for the rest of their stay, accept to collect her things. That night changed everything for them.


End file.
